1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ways of health maintenance procedures as blood pressure machines, diabetes detection devices and others
2. Description of Related Art
There are methods to help patients take the medications prescribed by a doctor including a container to put the medications in an a timer to have an audible or vibrating signal to tell the patient that it is the time to swallow, inhale or inject the medications.
The present invention is a new way to help smokers quit the habit without the need for patches, chewing gum, hypnotism, or quitting xe2x80x9ccold turkeyxe2x80x9d. I consists of a container to put the cigarettes in and such container will have a timing mechanism that the user can set the interval of time when he or she can get a cigarette. This timer will not have an audible vibrating or any other kind of signal.